Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 February 2015
02:29 Gau 02:29 Greetings my children 02:29 I AM 8! 02:29 It is story time in the chat, gather round and have a ;isten 02:29 *listen 02:29 Oh boy! 02:30 what are we listening to this time? 02:30 Once upon a time, I was telling a story to some people in the chat. After which, they were disappointed due to it's horrible quality. What story was I telling them, you might ask? Well... I was telling them the very story I'm telling all of you right now. 02:32 O-O!!! REally? 02:32 *really 02:34 this is a great story!! 02:34 oh oh oh oh, what is it? WHAT IS IT! 02:35 whatt? 02:35 the STARY! 02:35 *story 02:35 oh oh oh oh 02:37 come ON, Gau, tell the story! 02:38 i know a story 02:38 I already did 02:38 Oh wait 02:38 The end. 02:38 Now it's done 02:39 hey silv 02:39 Hello guys. :) 02:39 once apon a time there was a turtle 02:39 Hello, SilverCyberlink 02:39 As you can see, this is a chat 02:40 Yes. 02:40 We will be logged. Refrain from behavior you don't want every single person to see. 02:40 and then he got in a fight with a squirrel. 02:40 hi silver 02:41 becuz the turtle called the squirrel fat. 02:41 so then squirrel got maaaaaddd. 02:41 he threw a nut at the turtle 02:42 This story seems drug-inspired 02:42 oh 02:42 Back in a few. 02:42 What? 02:43 and then a brave pig named fluffy came to stop the fight. 02:43 wut. 02:43 did he have wings? 02:43 wait no 2 pigs 1 was pinky 1 was fluffy 02:43 yes 02:44 leave chat..? 02:45 Wth Gaomon why did you kick me?! 02:45 02:45 Shut it, Gaomon, I hate you 02:45 That's mean 02:45 I don't care 02:45 *facepalms* 02:45 the end 02:45 I'm telling an admin 02:45 NO YOU AINT 02:45 Gao and Gao, STOP ARGUING! 02:45 Guys, Gaomon keeps kicking me 02:45 stuff just got real 02:46 *charges at Gau* stop it! 02:46 Gao vs Gau 02:46 *rings bell* BEGIN! 02:46 Fluffy and Pinky: Stop, guys!!!! 02:48 Hey, who is seen the jumpscare-ish animation of the new animatronic? 02:48 Me 02:48 Where? 02:48 what new animatronic? 02:48 golden bonnie? 02:48 Regarding FNaF 02:48 FNaF3. 02:48 I see all, I hear all 02:48 where is ittttt 02:48 oh. The one in the Trailer? 02:48 It's by "animdude" (Scott confirmed it's himself) on IndieDB. 02:49 oh. 02:49 javn't seen it. 02:49 I stay on Scottgames.com every night an d keep refreshing over and over 02:49 It's worth it... sometime 02:49 *sometimes 02:49 Same here! 02:49 not online now 02:50 hes never online when i am 02:50 Anyone here have an IndieDB accounr? 02:50 Nope. 02:50 nope 02:50 http://www.indiedb.com/members/freddy-the-fastbear 02:50 That's mine 02:50 Nice. 02:51 r u really rping as freddy fazbear? 02:51 can you link the Jump-scarish thing? 02:51 Your name is actually Fred? *nods* 02:51 My name is Fred, yes 02:52 wow. the more you know. 02:52 My name is...um...yeah, it's *garble*. Also, my last name is *static*. 02:53 ohh 02:53 No one reveals their last name on the internet 02:53 What kinda madness is this? 02:53 Just please don't call me Garble Static now. 02:53 lolol 02:53 cool. my name is- *Glitchy noises* 02:53 If any of you call me Fred I will falcon punh ypu 02:53 lel dat grammar doe 02:53 I'll just stick with Gao. 02:54 my name is (animatronic scream) 02:54 Hi, my name is- 02:54 I'll stick with Gau. 02:54 My name is- 02:54 My name is- I forgot 02:54 hi i forgot 02:54 Or we could say 02:55 Hi, my name is (Chica chica) Toy Ricky 02:55 lol wot 02:55 hm 02:56 Oh. 02:58 Who has seen the Don't Look Behind You page? It's going to be...no, not awesome, I don't want to brag, but...very intriguing, perhaps? 02:58 huh. HUH. 02:59 Sorry 'bout that. 02:59 Anyone 03:00 Fire Emblem Awakening 03:00 Strategy 03:00 Level 4 03:00 I hate 03:00 Don't have it. Want it though 03:01 dont know wat ur talking about 03:01 I'm making myself marry some mage lady who is surprisingly cute 03:01 Wait whar 03:01 *Whistles and walks slowly away* 03:01 anyone heard of five nights at venturiantale? 03:02 i cant get past night 1. 03:09 Everyone leveled up 03:11 yay 03:11 itz quiet in chat 03:12 yes. yet is is. 03:12 aww man 03:12 dongit. 03:12 *dangit 03:13 i like dongit better 03:13 it has a nice ring to it 03:13 Hand axe hax 03:13 HAA-NG!!! 03:13 Who wants to level up next? 03:14 Ng-aah 03:14 mee 03:14 on what? 03:14 Everything 03:14 yusss 03:14 I want to level up! 03:15 i call dibs 03:16 R.I.P Stahl 03:16 Aww? 03:16 He died gaining EXP 03:17 aww 03:17 "My greatest wish was a world with extra food... mostly for me" 03:17 that stinks. 03:17 *sniffs* so inspiring.... 03:20 Oh, somehow he's still alive 03:20 He's too badass to die, I guess 03:21 so true 03:21 Like when you are battling in PKMN and one of your gusys survives with 1 HP. 03:22 Yeah, that pretty much happened 03:22 yup 03:22 That moment... 03:22 Speaking of which 03:22 Anyone here have any Gen 6 Pokémon games? 03:22 hi im papa acachalla 03:23 no 03:23 If so, anyone willing to battle or trade? 03:23 hi silver 03:23 I do! but I can't play on it know. 03:23 it stinks. 03:23 I know. 03:25 yup 03:27 "For me? Hot damn!" 03:27 That is the best quote I have ever read in my life 03:27 lol yep 03:27 the best quote i read in my life is "waffles" 03:28 not from teen titans go from sally acachally 03:28 waffles! 03:28 *acachalla 03:29 The best quote I have ever read is...let me think... 03:33 Nice quote :p 03:33 lol i was thinking that 03:33 gtg 03:33 See you! 03:34 Hmm...an old and wise man once lived in a restaurant. One day, years and years ago, back in '87, he said to me this..."Everyone squash the security guard!". That quote stayed with me for 28 years. XD 03:37 (I know this is getting logged...at least it's not completely stupid) 03:37 Hm 03:37 hm. 03:38 "A farm makes work for fine training- a sickle's not far from a sword, after all." 03:38 Hm-ing intensifies. 04:09 Hi? 08:39 Greetins 08:39 *Greetings 08:39 Hello there! Welcome back, by the way! 08:40 I've been welcomed back numerous times 08:40 And by numerous, I mean once or twice 08:40 Counting you 08:40 Well, I'm welcoming you back myself, just in case I didn't :) 08:41 Man, that speech that person left on my blog was truly inspiring 08:41 Plus it had the Bolt-Weed seal of approval, so it's even better for that 08:42 Ha ha ha. Yeah. That. Damm straight. 08:42 That quote made my day. 08:43 Eeyup 08:43 Reaction after reading it: ...Hand that man a trophy, that was AWESOME. 08:44 I think that's a girl 08:44 I dunno! *explodes* 08:45 I really need to stop exploding. 08:45 Don't wr 08:45 *worry 08:46 That used to happen to me all the time 08:46 I fixed it by eating a Gum-Gum fruit 08:46 The hell is a Gum-Gum fruit? *explodes again* 08:47 DASHING THROUGH THE VENTS. THIS CHAT MAKES NO SENSE. *explodes yet again* 08:47 Hm 08:50 Seriously sick o- *explodes 3 times in a row* 08:52 Hm... 08:52 *cough* Ouch. 11:16 I even made a theory for fnaf3! 11:16 Really? Can you link it if possible? 11:17 You probably noticed the box of scrapped animatronics in your room. 11:17 What if, before you start your shift, Springtrap appears in your room, and steals parts from the box, and begins to rebuild the animatronics? 11:17 As a result, more and more characters reappear, haphazardly built, missing body parts, etc. 11:17 Over the course of 5 nights, the toy animatronics reappear, and the originals appear as well. 11:17 Cool... 11:18 Who do think killed Phone Guy? Who do you think did the Bite? 11:18 I believe Chica killed Phone Guy and Mangle did the Bite. 11:19 Phone guy:Teamwork, but mainly Golden Freddy. Bite:Mangle. 11:19 I heared the golden freddy scream, that's why. 11:19 Do you want to know why I think Chica killed him in the end? 11:19 Moan? 11:20 Ohaidergaomon332 11:20 Hm 11:20 More than that. A friend did it through process of elimination. 11:20 Hello. 11:20 So you hear banging on the door. That means the left door is closed, ruling out Foxy and Bonnie. 11:21 Got to go! 11:21 I'll ask my friend if I can publish it for him. :) 11:21 Bai! 11:23 Anyone thought of Freddy being the biter? 11:24 Of course people have thought of it 11:24 What about the Marionette? 11:25 Impossible 11:25 I know. 11:26 Did you notice that at the end of night 4 somebody hangs up? How? Phone guy died, so... 11:27 Power must've cut out 11:30 Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to chat tomorrow. *banging sound* It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I chatted *clears throat* uh, when I did. 11:30 Uh, hey, do me a favor. *bang bang* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check those accounts in the canon chat room? *bang bang* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won’t be so bad. *bang bang* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those canon accounts back there. *chime plays*. 11:30 You know...*moan* oh, no - *noises followed by an animatronic screech and static* 11:30 Followed by Golden Freddy's scream, no less 11:31 Welcome back, Silv 11:32 You know, there was actually a good theory that two animatronics worked together for the bite. 11:33 Hm 11:33 Silently watching... 11:40 Anyway, it was that Freddy held the victim while Foxy did the actual Bite. 11:41 Hello. 11:41 lol wut 11:41 Hello Sam-Sam 11:41 Anyway 11:41 Freddy is too intelligent to act up during thr day 11:41 *the 11:42 And Freddy and Foxy were locked up 11:42 Mangle, however, was not 11:42 *sighs* I'm drawing for the second page of Nerd Charlotte 11:42 comic 11:43 Kewl 11:44 Good thing I'm using a laptop 11:44 also, I had a deviantART account 11:45 *victory dance* 11:45 I have one too 11:45 But I forgot the password 11:46 I need to get a DA account to read Pvz's comic. Blocked for mild gore. 11:47 (Who here watches Doctor Who?) 11:48 I sometimes do 11:49 Though I no longer will be able to for a period of time- 11:49 AAAAGGGHHH 11:49 I recently watched all of the 9th Doctor episodes. He's pretty good. 11:51 Best. Song. Ever 11:51 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=29KHZ3jVguk 11:51 Imagine if the Bite of '87 actually did take place in 1887...we had clunky manually operated characters before, and now, we have steam-powered "Toy" uh...what do you call them again? (Robot or animatronic weren't coined back then) 11:52 Test 11:52 They'd be steampunk machines 11:53 Phones were introduced in 1879 or something, so there would be a very primitive phone. 11:54 Or just a letter 11:54 Ha ha. 11:54 "Hello. My name is Guy Phone. Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's bread with tomato sauce on top" 2015 02 20